Misunderstanding and Memory Making
by jilliebear
Summary: Fimogen, prom, one-shot, lots of fluff, nuff said.


Today was the day, the day Fiona had been looking forward to only because she finally got to ask Imogen to prom, and as lame as that sounds it was quite important to them. Fiona had purposefully waited as long as she could to ask Imogen because seeing her hint at wanting Fiona to ask and to see her get a bit frustrated was slightly amusing to Fiona. She had finally given in to Imogen and had planned the best night for them and was planning on asking Imogen in the morning.

Fiona picked up her phone and called Imogen telling her to come over and to bring clothes because they were going to have one hell of a movie night and that she had something special planned as well. Imogen seemed extremely satisfied with the plan and agreed to be at the loft in an hour. Fiona put her phone down on the table and was happy she had already gotten Drew to agree to stay away for the night. Fiona quickly got out the movies and snacks that she had gotten and put them on the coffee table. She made sure to put the really fluffy blanket on the couch and sat around waiting for Imogen to get there.

"So, Immy, which movie do you want to watch next?"

Imogen looked over at Fiona and said, "Hmm, I don't know…what about that one?"

Imogen pointed to the only semi-recent movie that Fiona had owned. Fiona picked it up smiling mischievously to herself because she knew what was coming. She purposefully ordered the Disney movie "Prom" just for this night because she wanted to see what Imogen would do. For some odd reason Fiona liked playing little tricks, as some people would say, on Imogen.

While watching the tall brown haired boy try and fail at asking out every girl he could think of asking Fiona could see the disappointment in Imogens' face. Eventually the movie got to Imogen and Fionas' plan suddenly seemed to go wrong, very wrong.

"Ok. What the hell? Why haven't you asked me to prom yet? I thought you'd ask me but you haven't and I know you've always wanted to go and I don't understand why you haven't asked me. And I don't know it makes me mad seeing all these people, in the movie and at school, getting asked to prom or going on little ventures to stores in search of prom dresses and hearing all of them make arrangements with each other and ugh it's so frustrating. I've tried keeping my cool and thinking that you were gonna ask me but you haven't. Fi, is something else going on? Is there some other reason why you won't ask me to prom?" Imogen finished and took a huge breath because she said it all so fast.

Fiona looked so confused and surprised because she didn't think that Imogen would burst out like that and get so angry all at one time. Imogen looked near tears and was staring at Fiona. She was so surprised that she couldn't even speak.

"Fine, don't talk to me," Imogen said frustrated that Fiona hadn't answered her.

"No, Imogen, don't be like that. It's just… you surprised me that's all; I wasn't expecting you to get so angry like that. I'm sorry if you got the wrong idea about the whole prom thing. I was being an idiot, I thought that if I waited long enough, actually I don't really know what I was thinking but I have, well had, this amazing way to ask you in the morning," Fiona admitted to her, now crying, girlfriend.

There was a silence while waiting for a response and when a response didn't come Fiona spoke up again, "I'm so sorry Immy, I didn't mean to make you so upset."

Now it was Imogen who was speechless. She leaned forward and hugged Fiona while crying softly into her shoulder. Imogens' words were muffled but she said, "I'm sorry, Fi. I'm sorry for getting so angry and upset with you. And I'm sorry I ruined your plan."

"Don't cry, Immy, its okay. It's not your fault," Fiona said trying to comfort her girlfriend.

Imogen stopped crying shortly after and sniffled a bit before snuggling up right next to Fiona. Imogen kept her head on Fionas' shoulder and wrapped her arms around her waist squeezing her gently. Fiona leaned a bit so their heads were touching and they just sat like that on the couch quietly just enjoying the moment.

Fiona slowly started to wake up and soon realized that they must have fallen asleep. She reached for her phone which luckily wasn't that far away from her. Fiona was careful to not wake Imogen by moving too much and was able to get her phone without any trouble. She soon found out that it was past 2 AM which meant that they were asleep for maybe 3 or 4 hours. Fiona decided that she didn't want to wake Imogen just to move into the other room to sleep there so she snuggled up to Imogen some more and kissed her on the cheek before closing her eyes and drifting back to sleep.

Imogen was the first to wake up this time and when she saw that they were still snuggled up next to each other she couldn't help but smile. She sat there and looked at Fiona and soon enough she opened her eyes very slowly. At the sight of Imogen she too smiled huge and kissed Imogen before saying "Good morning, Immy."

Imogen kissed her back and said "Good morning, Fions," and then started smiling again.

They kissed again this time for a much longer period of time and the only reason they stopped was because Imogens' stomach growled and she announced quietly, "I'm hungry."

Fiona jumped at the opportunity to continue her plan like nothing had ever interrupted it and said, "I'll make us something to eat."

Imogen looked at her with a goofy smile and said "You're going to make breakfast?"

"Yes, I am. I've been practicing my cooking skills," Fiona announced proudly.

Imogen spoke in disbelief, "You've been practicing cooking."

"Well, sort of," Fiona admitted, "but food is food and you're gonna like this."

"Oh yeah? You seem pretty sure of that,"Imogen said.

"I am. You just change your clothes and then sit here and watch some TV and relax while I make breakfast, sound good?"

Imogen gave in, not really wanting to start a tickle fight or anything like that because she knows that's what would come if she refused, "Fine, sounds good."

Not even 20 minutes later Fiona walked over to Imogen holding a plate of croissants that looked like they had been made to look like fortune cookies and some jam on the side. Imogen laughed while saying "I should've known you would 'make' something like this," she made sure to put air quotes around make because it seemed like one of those Pillsbury container things.

"What? I worked really hard on making these yesterday," Fiona said.

Imogen stopped laughing now and said, "So taking them out of a container and putting them on a pan and in an oven is working hard? And don't forget that they just ended up coming out looking like fortune cookies."

Fiona smiled and said, "Yeah well I made them like that for a reason. You'll see soon enough."

Imogen tried taking the one on the left because it looked the least deformed but Fiona said "No, you gotta take the other one. You'll see why."

So Imogen gave in and took the one on the right and ripped it in half. She was about to bite into it when she saw a piece of paper sticking out of the odd shaped croissant so she pulled it out and read it to herself while Fiona stood there smiling like crazy.

"Holy cannoli! Fions, you're amazing. How did you think about this? And YES YES a thousand times yes."

"I knew you'd like it, it's different," Fiona said referring to the note in the croissant that asked if Imogen would go to prom with her. Honestly though she got the idea from a movie she watched where someone proposed with a ring in a fortune cookie. She just changed it up a bit and made it fit the occasion.

Imogen leaned forward and kissed Fiona before they sat back down and finished their still oddly shaped breakfast.

The night had finally come, prom was tonight and Imogen was already at Fionas' loft. Fiona walked into her bedroom to put her dress on while Imogen fixed her dress and her hair to make sure it was perfect.

"Immy, can you help me zip up the back of my dress?" Fiona called from her bedroom.

"Sure," Imogen replied skipping over to Fiona's room. She walked in and stopped in the doorway. Imogen was speechless for a minute because it was the first time she had seen Fiona in her prom dress and she looked absolutely stunning. Imogen walked behind her slowly and zipped up her dress and then Fiona turned around and looked at Imogen.

"You look amazing," Fiona said while looking Imogen up and down over and over again.

"So do you," Imogen replied while looking into Fiona's eyes.

Imogen wrapped her arms around Fiona's neck and Fiona put her arms around her waist in response. They leaned in and kissed, gently at first but that changed pretty quickly. The longer they kissed the more the mood changed and soon enough a good 15 minutes had gone by before they pulled apart and pressed their foreheads together.

It was Fiona who spoke first, "We should get going, don't want to be too late."

Neither of them moved at first instead Imogen kissed Fiona once more before letting her hand slide down her arm and entwined her hand with Fionas' and walked out of the room. Before they left the loft to make their way to prom Imogen said, "This will be the most memorable night ever." She couldn't have been any more right.

The door to the loft swung open quickly and the two girls walked in side by side holding hands and clinging to each other a bit. Imogen closed the door and practically jumped onto Fiona who was now sitting on the couch. Fiona was smiling wildly and Imogen was too. It was very evident that they had had a great night and were not going to let the night end just yet.

Imogen was practically on top of Fiona but she knew just how to change that. Fiona began tickling Imogen until she finally gave in and now Fiona was on top of her. She kissed Imogen very gently, not really wanting to push Imogen to do anything she didn't want to.

Imogen then said, "Fions, I got something to tell you."

Imogen had a bit of an evil smile but she had said it so timidly that Fiona didn't think anything of it.

Fiona stayed there for a second before leaning back into the couch so she wasn't on top of her anymore and said, "Ok, what's on your mind?"

Imogen smiled again and waited just a moment to throw off Fiona some more. Imogen leaned up on her shoulder and looked into Fionas' eyes before ending up somewhat on top of Fiona. Imogen leaned down and kissed Fiona and they kept kissing and soon enough it had turned into French kissing. Fiona was surprised that Imogen was being so forceful and well, she didn't know how else to describe it.

Fiona was mostly surprised because Imogen had said she wanted to take things slow and it didn't seem very slow anymore so she didn't know what to think of it so she gently pushed Imogen away.

"Immy, I thought you wanted to take things slow, "Fiona said while looking at her clearly upset and confused girlfriend.

"I don't care about going slow, anymore. All I know is that I love you and that's all that should matter," Imogen said truthfully.

"I love you too and that is all that matters," Fiona said without hesitation and without really realizing what was being said.

Imogen smiled like nothing else mattered except the two of them. Fiona was the one to lean forward this time and soon they were back to the way they were before, making out on the couch completely uninterrupted. They continued kissing, or making out rather, for another half hour before Imogen pulled away. At first Fiona might have thought it was because Imogen was having second thoughts about no longer taking it slow but instead Imogen was saying something that Fiona missed because she was thinking about what could be wrong.

"I'm sorry, what'd you say?" Fiona asked.

Imogen smiled sweetly and said, "I was saying...let's go to your room and get more comfortable."

It was the complete opposite of what Fiona was thinking and she was beyond happy that Imogen had asked. Fiona had no idea where Imogen was going to take this and she was actually getting particularly nervous because of it. Imogen got up and took Fionas' hand and they walked into her bedroom. Imogen then let go and disappeared off into the other room.

Fiona called to her, "Where'd you go?"

Imogen laughed and then responded, "To change, silly. You don't expect me to sit around in this dress all night, do you?"

Fiona smiled to herself before deciding that she should probably change into something more comfortable as well.

Imogen walked back into the room to see Fiona pulling on a navy blue shirt so Imogen quietly walked up behind Fiona and hugged her from behind which surprised her. Fiona turned around with a huge smile on her face and asked, "How much did you see?"

"Just a little," Imogen confessed with a smile.

Fiona then kissed Imogen very gently before walking over to her bed and sitting down. Imogen wasn't far behind her and in no time they were snuggling in the middle of the bed with a fluffy blanket over them. Every now and then they would start kissing again but they would eventually end up just holding each other again. Imogen would jokingly but seriously at the same time put her hand slightly under Fionas' shirt which Fiona was taken aback by but seemed quite satisfied with at the same time. Eventually Imogen decided not to take her hand back out from under Fionas' shirt and instead just left it there on her side.

Fiona fell asleep first and after she did Imogen stayed with her, holding her and was now stroking her affectionately on her side. Imogen whispered to herself, "This night was indeed quite memorable." She then kissed Fiona on the cheek and not long after she fell asleep too.


End file.
